Bratja
by Arkaham
Summary: Feliz cumplue Hyoga. Bratja en ruso son hermanos, un pequeño relato sobre los hermanos entre los chicos de bronce


-_bratja…-_ susurró en ruso Hyoga al ver a Shun sonriendo con su hermano. Sus ojos celestes cobraron de pronto un aire de melancolía. Sabia bien lo que eso significaba.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- preguntó Shiryu poniéndose enfrente de él con cara confusa. Hyoga respingo de molestia, giró en media vuelta. No se molestaría en traducir lo que le había dicho. Después de todo, nadie desde el principio se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle la lengua nativa del lugar e Hyoga se había visto forzado a aprenderla en ensayo y error.

Aquellos dos niños eran hermanos, eran _bratja._ Eran tan diferentes, tan distintos uno del otro, pero al final eran _bratja_.

Hyoga se alejó del grupo animado de niños en el patio, camino melancólico hacia una esquina que había tomado como su escondite favorito. Había muchos niños como él en aquella extraña casa, a su tierna edad, había creído que era normal perder a su familia y llegar a una casa así, aun conservando los sentimientos de regresar al verdadero hogar.

Nunca creyó conocer a unos hermanos, nunca creyó ver a un par de niños siendo tan felices con tan solo tenerse el uno al otro.

Sus hermosos celestes ocultos por sus mechones dorados ocultaron su envidia. Quería a alguien así… quería estar con su madre de nuevo.

-_milaya mama…-_ volvió a decirse a si mismo, como una pequeña oración hacia su madre, donde quiera que ahora ella se encontraba. Se llevo al pecho su mano estrechando su cruz oculta. Su único tesoro que tenia de ella. Si cerraba sus ojos podría verla, si ponía atención podría escucharla.

-Hyoga- Escuchó su nombre de una tierna voz a su lado. Era suave, era dulce y estaba preocupada, su tono lo decía. Abrió sus ojos y miró a donde procedía aquella voz.

A su estaba uno de los hermanos, el menor. Aquel que parecía un pequeño ángel, con sus delicados ojos esmeralda, su infinita sonrisa de ternura y su carita de ensueño. El pequeño niño no solía hablar con él, solo necesitaba verle a los ojos para saber que estaba diciendo.

-estoy bien- dijo con dos palabras, tratando de esbozarle una sonrisa, pese a su pesar de soledad. Le era inexplicable porque solo a él de entre de todos los chiquillos, solo a él le sonriera, y tratara de ser fuerte. La sonrisa le fue devuelta en mayor grado, Hyoga sintió que ese simple gesto le apartaba de todo.

-Shun- llamó alguien, ambos volvieron su mirada. Allí estaba el mayor de los hermanos mirándoles con gesto duro. Shun se puso de pie, se limpio sus prendas con presteza y se volvió de ultimo hacia Hyoga.

-nos vemos- dijo acercándose a Hyoga, dejando en su mejilla un beso. Un beso inocente que sorprendió a todos los que veían, sorprendió incluso al hermano mayor que frente a los ojos de Hyoga, se sorprendía y ocultaba esa sorpresa en una mascara de celos y enfado.

-Shun- rugió el mayor apunto de tomarle un brazo y arrastrarlo lejos del nuevo, lejos del extranjero, del hermoso rubio ruso que antes sus narices era bendecido con el favor de su única familia, de su hermano menor.

-vete con tu _starshiy brat_- dijo con su fuerte acento ruso, combinando inconciente palabras de ambas lenguas.

El pequeño asintió levemente, y se alejó junto su hermano, caminaban uno junto al otro como si no hubiese mañana, el mayor parecía que reprendía a su hermanito, pero este le sonría de tal modo que el temperamento malo se esfumaba.

Ese era el amor entre hermanos, el amor que sabia no conocería, que no reprochaba a su mamá adorada, y sin embargo, en su inconciencia, rogó a su dios, conocer ese amor.

-_bratja_- volvió a susurrar Hyoga con su mirada perdida en ellos, con una leve sonrisa y una calidez en su mejilla que jamás volvería a olvidar.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-_milaya mama_- apenas su voz se escuchó en la inmensidad del desierto helado. El gran glacial del mar de Siberia le respondió con una nota aprensiva surgida de sus fríos témpanos. Hyoga miró a la vastedad, se recogió sus mechones dorados alborotados por la suave brisa helada viajera del sur al norte.

-¿aun aquí?- preguntó con familiaridad una voz lejana, Hyoga apenas se molesto en responder. El acento francés con ese toque de cariño, le decía indudablemente quien se trataba. No había que mirar atrás para saberlo.

-si- contestó secamente sin apartar la mirada del glaciar.

-vamos o Camus se molestara- apuró Isaak, su compañero de entrenamiento. Hyoga suspiró. Que feliz se sentía. Dios le había obsequiado lo mas cercano a un hermano y se sentía muy agradecido por ello. Dejo las rosas que traía envueltas sobre el glacial, inclinándose para que estas no se maltrataran, depositando un beso acarreado por sus dedos.

Sabia que le miraban pero no le daba pena, era algo que había hecho en cada oportunidad. Con la esperaza de que pronto ganara fuerza y rompiera esa barrera.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su lugar habitual, la brisa suave despeinaba sus cabellos. Isaak le miraba con orgullo y alegría. Como si fuera su pequeño hermano.

-sonríe hombre- dijo con un tono de alegría insuperable. Hyoga no pudo menos que bajar el rostro y sonreír. –Apuesto que hoy Camus no da mas de esas patéticas clases de griego –se burló, Hyoga hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

Hyoga presentía que el chico no le gustaba verle triste o melancólico y hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para hacerle sonreír. Si no era por su madre, era por la rectitud y severidad de sus palabras o por esas largas noches que pasaba viendo a las estrellas.

-cuéntame de ella- pidió Isaak de pronto. Parado buscando con la mirada algún lugar para sentarse, decidiendo que cualquier sitio como en el que estaba parado era bueno. Y así sin mas se sentó en la blanca nieve. Hyoga le miró sorprendido pero se animo y se sentó a su lado.

-_milaya mama_- comenzó en ruso, Isaak torció la cara pidiéndole silenciosamente otro idioma. Hyoga entendió –mamá querida era muy hermosa, recuerdo su sonrisa, era triste pero hermosa, su suave voz…..

Isaak le miraba, tratando de imaginarse a la mujer que Hyoga describía con tanto cariño, con cierta dificultad combinando palabras del ruso, había tantas palabras que para Hyoga eran intraducibles.

Hyoga guardo silencio de pronto, Isaak le miró con curiosidad. Cerró sus ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa, cubriendo su mejilla con una mano, como si en ella percibiera un delicioso calor que no debía marcharse. Isaak no comprendió que clase de recuerdo tendría su amigo, pero le alegro verle así feliz.

-unas carreras Hyoga- brinco Isaak con gusto -el último que llegue hará la cena- dijo comenzando a correr como diablo, en la lejanía se apreciaba la silueta de su maestro.

-_mladshiy brat-_ susurró haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Isaak, recordando el dulce momento en que había nacido esa calidez en su mejilla. Pronto se levanto y comenzó a correr tras Isaak -¡¡¡tramposo!!!- chapurreó

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Sus dedos recorrieron el hermoso instrumento, el hermoso piano de cola. Blanco, estético y perfectamente construido. Una hermosa pieza de arte, un instrumento musical sin par. Hyoga ansiaba escuchar sus notas musicales, ansiaba que alguien le arrancase una melodía.

En es especial aquella melodía que Camus le susurrarse cada noche antes de dormir tras el accidente. Le había salvado, le había devuelto la vida. El lazo entre ellos se había vuelto mas fuerte pero no mas calido.

-Hyoga- la voz de ella resonó al otro lado del salón, él se giró apenas para verla entrar por la puerta y caminar lentamente hasta donde estaba. Saori Kido, era una hermosa mujer sin duda, una doncella de largos cabellos dejados libres, sus ojos serenos mostraban un extraño amor que en la infancia Hyoga no recordaba. –lamento que hayas tenido que cancelar tu viaje- dijo acariciando con sus dedos el hermoso instrumento musical.

-Esta bien- repuso Hyoga sin dirigirle la mirada.

-deberías ir a verle- comento ella , se sentó en el pequeño banquillo compañero del piano. Acarició tentadoramente el teclado, deseando tocar una melodía, dudando de si eso le agradaría al hermoso ruso. Era tan poco lo que ella sabia de sus amigos y guardianes.

-Shun estará bien- respondió secamente, no quería ir a verle, no quería arruinar su momento a solas

-necesita de su amigo- añadió ella tocando una nota, un suave "re" haciendo eco por toda la habitación. -necesita de alguien para alejar su pena- concluyó esbozando con sus dedos una tonada.

Hyoga suspiró.

Salio del salón con paso tranquilo, camino entre los pasillos pensando que se le podría decir a alguien que ha perdido a su hermano tras un reencuentro fortuito. En la entrada de la habitación de Shun se detuvo, miró sus zapatos negros. La calidez volvió a su mejilla y sonrió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Entre abrió un poco la puerta. -_mladshy brat_- susurró por el pequeño hueco de la puerta. La oscuridad de la habitación, le hizo sentir un poco mal. Le hizo sentir como un espía.

Aun así, entro procurando cerrar la puerta detrás de él, podía escuchar los sollos de Shun ahogados con una almohada. Camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la cama, apenas deslumbrar la silueta de Shun recostado en la cama. Se sentó en una orilla y aguardo.

Sintió un abrazo a sus espaldas, sintió el rostro de Shun pegarse a su espalda, sintió las lagrimas empapar su camiseta y llegar hasta su piel. Escuchó sus sollozos, escuchó su pena. Era tan parecida a la que Hyoga había sentido al perder a su madre o a su casi hermano Isaak. Sabia que no había cura y solo se aprendía a vivir con esa pena, pero sabia a ciencia cierta, que estando acompañado las penas no pesan tanto.

-Estoy bien- susurró Shun de pronto- gracias por venir…. Te lo agradezco mucho- añadió, su voz se oía quebrada pero segura, se le oía mas tranquilo. Sintió Hyoga como Shun se apartaba de él, bajo el rostro como apenado. Quizás era hora de que…

-te quiero Hyoga- escuchó a sus espaldas, se sintió jalado y recostado sobre la cama, Shun le abrazo y se escondió en su pecho. –te quiero Hyoga.. -volvió a repetir Shun. Hyoga esbozó una sonrisa serena.

-también te quiero Shun- se expresó abrazándolo, como si fuera su hermano menor, consolándolo en ese momento de necesidad.

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo- añadió Shun antes de quedar dormido, estaba sin duda fatigado por el llanto, estaba físicamente extenuado por los eventos del día. Silenciosamente Hyoga elevó una plegaria a su invisible dios, en nombre de aquel que se había marchado.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-_bratja_- susurró Hyoga, Shiryu le miró confuso. Le toco el hombro para despertarle de su encanto.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-Preguntó con curiosidad, Hyoga le respondió con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de los hermanos, de Shun e Ikki.

-_bratja_- repitió Hyoga, respondiendo a Shiryu, aumentando su confusión nada mas -hermanos- añadió finalmente, Shiryu le miró aun mas curioso. Decidió entonces seguir la mirada del santo de los hielos, se dio cuenta que miraba a Ikki y a Shun conversando animadamente.

-oh- exclamó shiryu comprendiendo al final -te refieres a ellos.

-así es- sonrió regresando la sonrisa que Shun le dedicaba a lo lejos.

-¿y cuando le piensas decir?- preguntó Shiryu una vez llamando su atención. Hyoga le miró con aprehensión, bajo su mirada hasta ver su mano, ver en ella aquel pequeño anillo de oro brillando con singular alegria.

-Shun se lo dirá- respondió Hyoga cerrando sus ojos. Recordando tantos momentos felices y clavados con fuego en su corazón.

-¿no estas asustado del poderoso fénix?- terció una alegre voz haciendo una gran burla. Hyoga se limitó a sonreír. -seguro que al enterarse hará de ti un pato asado-concluyó con voz dramática.

-entonces prométanme que llevaran mis huesos a Siberia- les siguió la broma sonriente. -pero tu, Seiya vas muy bien abrigado.

Los tres rieron un momento. Eran momentos agradables que gustaban, para Seiya y Shiryu les era extraño el nuevo cambio de Hyoga, pero les gustaba, era mil veces mejor verlo sonreír que verlo frió y triste.

-dudo que haga pato asado- intervino de pronto el hermano mayor, Ikki llevando con él a Shun a su lado colgado del brazo, que una vez cerca de Hyoga le jaló para colgarse también del brazo. -me gusta mas en caldo- bromeó Ikki con calma. Siendo conciente de lo que ahora significa Hyoga para su hermano menor.

-pero no dudes que lo aré Hyoga si llegaras a lastimar a mi hermano- añadió con tono severo.

-ahora somos una familia de tres- dijo inocentemente Shun, Shiryu sonrió y Seiya intervinó –pero cuando nos inviten a comer será de cinco

-de seis- añadió Saori uniéndose al circulo, siendo recibida en caluroso abrazo entre Seiya y Shiryu. –a menos que no nos quieran en su casa- se burló ella con una sonrisa.

-mas bien dicho… no tendrán tiempo- arreglo Shiryu con su sonrisa dando algunos codazos a Hyoga, haciendo al mismo tiempo que Shun se sonrojara, e Ikki le mirara sin terminarles de creer lo que había dicho.

-serán bien recibidos- habló Hyoga y su ya poco acento ruso, -pero tendrán que avisar antes –también se unió a la broma.

Era agradable ser la familia de seis, ser uno mas de los hermanos, pero era mas agradable ser el compañero de que se amaba, Hyoga agradecía a su dios por toda esa dicha pagada con sufrimientos y sangre, con penas y lagrimas.

_Bratja _– Hermanos-

* * *

Notas

_Bratja_-hermanos  
_Brat_-hermano  
_mladshiy brat_ –hermano menor  
_starshiy brat_–hermano mayor  
_Milaya mama_ –querida mamá


End file.
